warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Rascal
}} |pastaffie=Unknown |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |guardian cats=Rascal |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |livebooks= Tigerheart's Shadow |deadbooks=Unknown }} Rascal is a tabby tom. History In the Super Editions ''Tigerheart's Shadow'' :Fierce, Cobweb, and Ant take Tigerheart on a tour of where they live, walking past several nests. The ShadowClan deputy smells blood and herbs, asking they have medicine cats. Cobweb replies that Bracken is treating Rascal's rat bite, and Ant adds in that they all care for sick cats here. Later, the tabby tom is seen lying in his nest as a tortoiseshell she-cat lays stripped leaves at the edge of his bedding. :Tigerheart gathers the guardian cats in a circle, intending to teach them to fight. Rascal and Mittens sit together and exchange glances, eyeing the Clan cat with interest. Tigerheart thinks that they both are best known for their hunting skills. Eventually though, both Rascal and Mittens agree to fight, agreeing that there will always be threats around for them to deal with. Tigerheart instructs them on how to perform some basic moves, and soon the guardian cats improving their skills. After they are done, Fierce says that with a little more training, they should be able to drive out the foxes. Rascal narrows his eyes thoughtfully, questioning how the guardian cats will ensure that the foxes don't come back. Mittens agrees with the tabby tom, mentioning that fighting for herbs each time they need them wouldn't be good. Tigerheart blinks in surprise before quickly explaining that filling the den with rocks will make the foxes go away because they're too lazy to dig it again. Fierce then pads around the cavern, meowing that they'd better get back to training so that the foxes can be gone as soon as possible. :The next day, the guardian cats launch their plan to drive the foxes out. Rascal and Mittens leap out from their hiding places, attacking the vixen. Dotty comes from behind them, biting the fox's tail. Rascal and Mittens deftly attack on both sides of the red-pelted creature's flank with Tigerheart slashing his claws across it's muzzle. Shrieking in terror, both foxes flee the herb patch. Rascal stands with Dotty and Mittens, all three congratulating each other. The guardian cats then fill up the fox den so that they won't come back. Tigerheart is exhausted by the time they are done, remembering that Rascal and Mittens had left early to hunt. The pair walk through the entrance as he thinks this, mice dangling from their jaws. They jump from the ledge and walk across the cavern, stopping where the cats are celebrating their victory against the foxes. Rascal and Mittens drop their catch, informing the group that Boots and Bracken should be back with more prey. Fierce thanks them, continuing to wash her paws. :Later during Dovewing's kitting, Tigerheart goes and fetches a stick for his mate to bite on. He finds a thick one and lets it topple down off the ledge and into the cavern. Fierce and Rascal turn to watch it tumble, and Blaze asks what it's for. Tigerheart replies that it's for Dovewing, and will help with her kitting pains. Rascal and Mittens find two sick cats while they are out scavenging. Tigerheart tells Lightkit that the guardian cats brought them back here so the medicine cats can look at them. :At the time of the outdoor gathering, Fierce, Cobweb, Ant, Rascal, Mittens, and Dotty prepare for their special patrol. Tigerheart joins them, recalling what the guardian cats had told him about this Twoleg gathering where they could gather meat from under ledges. They leave the cavern, Rascal squeezing outside alongside Mittens. Once they arrive, Dotty picks a good, protected spot for them to keep their stash. Tigerheart questions why they need to guard their meat, and Rascal meows that some Twolegs bring dogs who can reach under the ledges. The outdoor gathering starts and so Rascal follows Mittens and Ant over to where Twolegs have their fish. However, the three soon race back, each carrying a glittering fish. Rascal and Ant explain that Fog and her group are here as well, scavenging for food. Tigerheart tells Rascal and his companions to keep collecting while he warns Fierce. However, when the ShadowClan cat approaches Fog, they begin to fight. Both cats alert the Twolegs and the guardian cats run back home. Rascal and Mittens streak away with them, still holding their fish. Fierce is angry at Tigerheart for causing a scene, as they won't be able to scavenge there anymore. Other cats, including Cobweb and Rascal, seem to agree with Tigerheart in that Fog might have an ulterior motive. The group slowly pads back to their den, carrying what's left of their catch. :After learning about where Fog's group came from, Tigerheart suggests driving out the foxes that live in their old camp. Many cats are skeptical, including Rascal, who questions whether driving out a lot of foxes is even possible. Rascal then returns from a hunting patrol with Mittens, and they report that Fog's group have left their scents near the slabs. The pair also mention that there are new Twolegs scents around as well, as if they'd been snooping around during the night. Fierce decides that they should do some battle training for what might be coming next, so Tigerheart leads some cats outside. Rascal, Dotty, Pipsqueak, Mittens, Ant, and Cobweb follow him outside. They participate in a training exercise, and Tigerheart is proud of their work. The dark tabby tom watches as Cobweb and Ant prowl around Rascal, and the three break out into a scuffle using their new fighting moves. Rascal escapes unharmed and Tigerheart praises him. He then leads them through more training sessions specific to fighting foxes, such as a tail-to-tail formation. :A few days later, Rascal and Mittens come back from hunting and report that three more mesh traps have been set out by Twolegs. They report to Fierce that all of the closed were taken away and replaced with bigger ones. Rascal growls in frustration, saying that this place used to be safe until Fog and her cats alerted the Twolegs of their presence. Fierce asks Tigerheart if Fog would help them drive away the foxes in their old home, and he replies that they would leave if it was safe again, but won't help with the effort. Rascal stares at the wall, commenting that perhaps attacking the other group is the best course of action. They then develop a plan to capture the foxes in the Twoleg traps set out for cats. Rascal questions what would happen if it doesn't work and foxes are led straight to their home. Tigerheart points out that cats are nimble and should be able to avoid the foxes. Mittens and Rascal glance at each other and then agree to assemble a group to lead the red-pelted creatures to the traps. Tigerheart proclaims that they will succeed, whisking his tail excitedly. :On the day when they attempt to trap the foxes, Tigerheart leads the foxes close to the guardian cat's home. He and Dovewing wait behind a slab, hoping to see the foxes captured. Pipsqueak, Rascal, and Mittens leap out from their hiding spot just as they hear pouring pawsteps. They yowl at the foxes, leading them further away. Soon, the cats come back to Tigerheart with triumphant gazes. Pipsqueak reports that Mittens and Rascal chased a fox into one trap while the others were practically falling into the traps near Blaze and Spire. :When Tigerheart and Dovewing decide to go back to their Clans, Rascal listens to their announcement. The Clan cats explain that they are leaving because of a vision that is calling them back home. Rascal splutters, saying that Spire's always having visions that they don't act on. Cinnamon points out that Tigerheart and Dovewing come from a place where they listen to dreams, as it was what lead them to the guardian cats in the first place. As they leave, Cinnamon says goodbye Mittens and Rascal before walking away. Trivia Mistakes *Rascal is mistakenly mentioned to be in two places at once; he participates in a discussion with the guardian cats in the basement, and returns from a hunting patrol a few short moments later. Quotes Notes and references de:Schlingelfi:Rascalru:Подлецfr:Rascalpl:Szelma Category:Males Category:Clanless cats Category:Tigerheart's Shadow characters Category:Minor characters Category:Guardian cats